Deja Vu
by Lynhart Lanscard
Summary: Apa yang kalian rasakan jika tiba-tiba seorang gadis manis berada di apartemen kalian, mengaku sebagai kenalan kalian dan menagih sebuah janji di masa lalu akan tetapi kalian tidak bisa mengingat semua hal tentang dirinya.


**Deja Vu**

**Author: Lynhart Lanscard**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance**

**Pairing: NaruHina**

_Deja Vu_ berasal sebuah frasa Perancis yang artinya secara harafiah "pernah melihat" atau "pernah merasa". Deja Vu sendiri adalah suatu perasaan ketika seseorang mengalami sesuatu yang pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Suatu perasaan yang unik bukan? Nah kawan, apakah kau pernah mengalaminya?

Hari itu adalah hari yang cukup berat bagi seorang Namikaze Naruto, pria berumur 22 tahun itu telah mengalami beberapa kesialan selama seharian penuh. Padahal menurut horoskop, seharusnya hari ini adalah hari yang paling baik baginya dan membawa keberuntungan baginya. Dengan raut wajah kesal dan penuh amarah diremasnya halaman majalah yang menampilkan ramalan horoskop palsu tersebut. Dengan perasaan lelah dan kecewa dia kembali menyusuri jalan menuju apartemennya sambil terus mengumpat nasib buruk yang tengah diterimanya.

"Cih, sial sekali aku hari ini! Sudah bangun telat, tidak sempat sarapan, kejatuhan kotoran burung, ketinggalan kereta, akhirnya telat dan diomeli Anko-_Senpai_ dan diberi tumpukan tugas segunung. Memangnya aku sapi perah perusahaan apa? Aku bahkan tidak diberi uang lembur! Dasar wanita tua tak berprikemanusiaan!" umpat Naruto terus merutuki nasib buruknya.

Padahal itu adalah kesalahan Naruto sendiri, dia bangun telat karena semalaman menonton DVD detektif yang Sasuke pinjamkan padanya sampai jam 3 pagi. Dan weker yang sudah disetelnya malah dibanting ketika berbunyi, rasanya semua kesialan itu bersumber dari kesalahannya sendiri.

Sesekali dia melihat ke sekelilingnya, nampak banyak pasangan yang tengah memadu kasih di sekitar taman yang dilewatinya. Ada yang sekedar mengobrol ringan, saling bertukar kado, bermanja-manja dan bermesraan dengan saling menyuapi satu sama lain, rasanya seperti melihat syuting _dorama _romantis didepannya. Entah apa yang membuatnya tiba-tiba terlihat kesal melihat semua pasangan itu dan mengutuki mereka satu per satu, mungkin karena dia merasa iri karena sampai hari ini hanya dia di kantornya yang belum mempunyai pasangan. Para _senpai, kouhai_ dan rekan sejawatnya pun sering menjadikannya bahan lelucon karena hal ini.

"Haaah..., coba saja ada gadis manis berdada besar yang menungguku dirumah ketika aku pulang nanti. Semua beban beratku pasti hilang ya. Hahahahaha...tidak mungkin...itu pasti mustahil."

Sambil terus mengeluh selama perjalanan, tak terasa dirinya sudah berada tepat di depan apartemennya. Namun Naruto merasa ada yang aneh, ketika mencoba memasukkan kunci pintu apartemennya sudah terbuka begitu saja. Mungkinkah ia lupa menguncinya pagi tadi karena terburu-buru?

"Aneh, apa aku tadi tidak menguncinya ya? Tidak, itu tidak mungkin. Aku sudah memastikan untuk menguncinya tadi. Apa mungkin ada Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan di dalam? Mereka pasti masuk dengan kunci cadangan. Tapi mereka pasti akan memberitahuku kalau akan datang, ini pasti ulah pencuri! Aku yakin itu, takkan kubiarkan kau mengambil koleksi ramen specialku!" Naruto mulai berasumsi seorang diri.

Dibukanya pintu apartemennya perlahan-lahan layaknya seorang polisi yang akan menyergap gerombolan penjahat di sarang mereka. Tangan kirinya memegang erat tas yang dibawanya, siapa tahu akan berguna sebagai senjata pikirnya. Namun ketika pintu itu terbuka sepenuhnya yang menyambutnya adalah seorang gadis cantik yang kira-kira seumuran dengannya, berambut indigo panjang dan tentu saja seperti harapannya...berdada besar.

"_O-okaeri_ Naruto-kun, ka-kau pasti lelah setelah bekerja seharian ya," gadis itu menyalaminya dengan senyuman yang amat manis.

Blam! Naruto yang masih terkejut langsung menutup kembali pintu apartemennya dan menarik nafas panjang, dilihatnya kembali papan nama yang menempel pada dinding apartemennya. Papan itu masih bertuliskan Namikaze Naruto, namanya. Apa ini lelucon seseorang ataukah pemberian dari Tuhan yang mendengarkan doanya setiap malam? Entahlah, tak ada yang tahu. Pintu apartemen itu kembali dibuka, gadis manis itu memegangi wajahnya yang tak sengaja terhantam pintu. Terlihat sedikit memar di dahinya, namun itu tak mengurangi poin kecantikannya di mata Naruto.

"_Ittai yo,_ ka-kau kejam sekali Naruto-kun membanting pintu seperti itu," ujar gadis itu sambil mengelus dahinya yang memar.

"Aa-aah maaf, aku hanya kaget tadi. Aku tidak menyangka kalau ada tamu yang akan berkunjung ke apartemenku tiba-tiba begini." Naruto meminta maaf dengan sopan.

"A-ah iya, aku sampai lupa memberi salam karena terlalu bersemangat. Lama tak berjumpa Naruto-kun," dia kembali tersenyum pada Naruto.

Sementara yang disenyumi sendiri malah berubah menjadi robot yang kehilangan listrik, Naruto hanya bisa bengong sambil terus menatap gadis manis di depannya ini.

"Tadi dia bilang sudah lama tidak bertemu, siapa dia? Apa aku pernah bertemu gadis semanis ini? Apa mungkin aku pernah terjatuh dan mengalami amnesia? Yah mungkin itu alasan penyebab kebodohanku selama ini." Naruto mulai membatin.

"Na-Naruto-kun...Naruto-kun...kenapa diam begitu?" gadis itu melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Naruto yang masih terbengong-bengong.

"Ah tidak, aku hanya kedinginan tadi makanya aku tidak bisa bergerak, musim dingin kali ini lumayan dingin ya?" Naruto mencari alasan.

"Tapi ini kan bulan Agustus, seharusnya musim panas kan?" tanya wanita itu sedikit bingung, sepertinya dia menyadari ada sedikit kesalahan pada otak orang yang ditemuinya ini setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu.

Glup, Naruto menelan ludahnya. Sial, dia benar-benar memalukan dirinya sendiri di hadapan gadis manis ini. Hanya karena terpesona melihat wajahnya dia jadi lupa dengan waktu, dan membuat alasan konyol.

"Ah iya maksudku begitu. Ngomong-ngomong, Anda siapa ya? Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Naruto mencoba mengalihkan topik untuk menghindari pertanyaan dari alasan konyolnya barusan.

"E-Eh, jadi kau tidak ingat padaku? Ja-jahat! Padahal kau berjanji akan selalu mengingatku..." gadis itu mulai mengeluarkan air matanya.

"A-Ah iya...itu...cuacanya dingin sekali, lebih baik kita masuk ke dalam!" Naruto mengajak gadis itu masuk kembali menuju apartemennya.

"Eh, tapi ini musim panas..."

**Deja Vu**

"Ano...kau pasti lelah menungguku seharian kan? Bagaimana kalau aku membuatkan teh atau makanan?" tawar Naruto pada gadis misterius yang kini duduk di sofanya.

"Aah tidak usah, lagipula aku sudah membuatkan kita makan malam. Bagaimana kalau kita makan sekarang?"

Mereka berdua makan malam dengan diam, tak ada satu katapun yang terlontar dari mulut masing-masing. Sesekali Naruto mencuri pandang ke arah gadis misterius itu, wajahnya terasa tidak asing baginya. Walaupun begitu dia tetap tidak mengenali gadis itu sedikitpun, kalau saja ada sedikit petunjuk.

"A-Anoo...mengapa kau melihatku terus? Apa makanannya tidak enak?" tanya gadis itu dengan gugup.

"A-Ah tidak kok, makanannya sangat enak bahkan lebih enak dari masakan _kaa-chan_ ku_!_" sahut Naruto.

"Aah syukurlah, aku kira kau tidak suka dengan masakanku." Gadis itu kembali tersenyum, entah mengapa Naruto merasa tidak asing dengan kejadian barusan. Rasanya dia pernah mengalami hal seperti ini di masa lalu.

_Flashback_

"_Ba-Bagaimana masakanku Naruto-kun? Apa lezat? Ini pertama kalinya aku memasak loh."_

"_Tentu saja, lebih enak dari masakan kaa-chan. Kalau bisa aku ingin memakan masakanmu terus, hahaha."_

"_Syukurlah, aku kira kau tidak suka dengan masakanku."_

Sebuah kenangan yang tidak asing tiba-tiba saja melesat di dalam benak Naruto, kenangan yang sudah lama terlupakan itu kembali muncul ke permukaan ingatannya. Kenangannya dengan orang itu.

"Ta-tadi itu apa? Kenapa aku merasa tidak asing dengan kejadian ini? sebanrnya apa hubunganku dengannya, wajahnya pun aku tak bisa meningatnya!" Naruto semakin bingung, sebenarnya apa hubungannya dengan gadis ini di masa lalu.

"Na-Naruto-kun?" gadis itu menatapnya dengan wajah cemas.

"Ah aku tidak apa-apa kok, makanannya lezat. Aku akan membereskannya, lebih baik kau tunggu saja di sini." Naruto segera membawa piring-piring kotor itu ke dapur, akan tetapi tangan gadis itu memeganginya.

"A-Aku akan membantu, ka-karena i-itu akan menjadi tugasku di masa depan," ucapnya dengan gugup.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu? Aku jadi tidak mengerti?" Naruro benar-benar dibuat bingung kali ini.

"Ma-Maksudku...itu...itu...itu...akan menjadi tugasku sebagai istrimu nanti..." wajahnya langsung merah padam ketika mengucapkan hal itu.

"Istri...A-A-AAAAPPP-APA MAKSUDMU?" wajah Naruto tak kalah merahnya, perasaannya bercampur aduk antara senang, malu dan juga bingung.

"Eh? Bukannya dulu kau yang bilang begitu?"

"Hah? Aku? Kapan?" Naruto menjadi bertambah bingung, bukan hanya melupakan gadis manis ini tapi dirinya juga melupakan janji akan menikahinya. Rasanya dia benar-benar menjadi orang yang paling brengsek di dunia kalau dia tidak pernah mengingat hal ini.

"Kau kejam sekali Naruto-kun, padahal aku sudah susah payah datang ke sini untuk menemui. Tapi kau malah melupakanku dan janji yang kaubuat denganku dulu. Apa para wanita di Tokyo sebegitu menariknya sehingga kau melupakan aku?"

Akhirnya gadis itu menangis juga, Naruto sendiri menjadi tidak enak hati dengan gadis itu. Dia sendiri juga berusaha keras mengingat hal tersebut, tapi entah mengapa dia tidak bisa mengingat nama gadis yang kini berada di hadapannya. Melihat wajah menangisnya membuat Naruto iba, secara tak sadar tangan kanannya bergerak dan mulai mengelus kepala gadis itu.

_Flashback_

"_Baka, apa lagi yang kau tangisi kali ini?"_

"_Mikan...kucingku mati...kami sudah bersama sejak aku lahir..dia sudah menjadi teman baikku...tapi dia sekarang meninggal..."_

"_Baka, apa yang kau katakan? Aku pikir aku teman baikmu."_

"_Naruto-kun..."_

"_Lagipula kalau bersedih terus, Mikan tidak bisa istirahat dengan tenang di surga kan? Sebagai pengganti Mikan, aku akan selalu disampingmu dan menghiburmu. Bagaimana?"_

"_Terimakasih Naruto-kun..."_

Lagi...kenangan itu kembali muncul di benak Naruto, kenangan yang amat berharga baginya...kenangan dengan orang itu. Tapi itu tidak mungkin...karena dia itu...

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku yang tidak bisa mengingatmu. Aku sangat berterimakasih atas perhatian yang kau berikan padaku, sungguh masakanmu sangat lezat. Aku juga sangat senang ketika kau mengucapkan akan menjadi istriku, aku sangat senang dari lubuk hatiku yang terdalam. Aku benar-benar sangat ingin mengingat dirimu, tapi aku tak bisa." Naruto mengelus-elus rambut gadis itu dengan pelan dan lembut.

Gadis itu menangis pelan dalam dekapannya. Biarlah, biarlah gadis ini menangis dalam dekapannya, setidaknya itu caranya menebus kesalahannya pada gadis ini. Tapi, gadis ini segera menepis tangan Naruto dari kepalanya. Dia terlihat marah, setidaknya begitulah yang ingin dia tunjukkan dengan menggembungkan pipinya yang malah menurut Naruto itu malah menambah 100 poin tingkat keimutannya.

"Kau marah?" tanya Naruto ragu-ragu, takut dia malah menambah masalah dengan gadis itu.

"Iya, aku marah! Bukannya kau bilang kita akan selalu bersama dan tidak akan pernah melupakan aku! Aku tidak ingin sendirian lagi dan jangan tinggalkan aku lagi!" dia memukul-mukul badan Naruto dengan tinjunya yang mungil dan pukulan yang lemah.

_Flashback_

"_Aku tidak ingin kau pergi! Bukannya kita akan selalu bersama? Kau yang bilang begitu kan? Kalau Naruto-kun tidak disini, aku akan sendirian! Aku ingin bersamamu, jangan tinggalkan aku!" anak itu mengejar mobil pindahan temannya dengan berteriak. Dia bahkan tidak melihat apapun lagi kecuali mobil yang membawa sahabat baiknya itu, dia terjatuh dan hanya bisa melihat mobil itu terus melaju meninggalkan dirinya._

"_Tou-chan! Hentikan mobilnya! Hinata..."_

Ya benar, itu adalah namanya. Nama gadis manis yang kini berdiri di hadapannya saat ini, gadis bernama Hinata itu masih menangis sambil terus memukuli Naruto dengan tinju mungilnya dan pukulan yang lemah itu.

"Hi...na...ta...," akhirnya Naruto mampu menyebut nama gadis itu.

"Akhirnya kau ingat, kau ingat namaku Naruto-kun." Hinata kini kembali tersenyum, senyuman lama yang sudah tak dilihatnya selama 12 tahun ini.

"Maaf, aku terlalu lama mengingatmu Hinata."

"Tidak apa, aku senang kau sudah bisa mengingat dan menyebut namaku." Hinata menggeleng pelan.

"Tapi, kenapa lama sekali? Apa waktu 12 tahun itu terlalu lama untuk membuatmu mengingatku?" sambungnya.

"A-Ah iya...itu...tidak juga sih..."

"Katakan dengan jelas atau aku akan marah lagi!"

"Ah, maaf sebelumnya. Itu karena dulu aku sempat menyanka dirimu sebagai laki-laki," Naruto tersenyum canggung ketika mengucapkannya.

"La-Laki-laki? Ke-kenapa begitu?"

"Aah itu karena kau terlihat seperti laki-laki saat itu, seperti pakaian dan rambut pendekmu. Jadi aku waktu itu menyimpulkan kalau kau itu laki-laki." Naruto memberi penjelasan.

"Kau kejam!" Hinata kembali memukuli Naruto.

"Ta-tapi kau juga begitu kan, seenaknya saja bilang aku punya janji akan menikah denganmu. Seingatku aku tidak pernah bilang begitu!" sahut Naruto tak mau kalah.

"Eh, bukankah kau bilang kita akan selalu bersama? Selalu bersama artinya menikah bukan?" Hinata kembali berargumen.

"Karena waktu itu aku pikir kau laki-laki! Maksudnya kita akan berteman selamanya!"

"Ja-jadi kau tak mau menikah denganku?" air mata Hinata kembali mengalir.

"Aah! Baiklah aku mengerti! Aku akan bertanggung jawab dan akan menikah denganmu!"

"Be-Benarkah? Kau tidak terpaksa kan?" tanya Hinata sambil mengusap air matanya.

"Tidak! Aku benar-benar ingin menikah denganmu _baka_!" jawab Naruto sambil mengelus kepala Hinata lagi.

"Tapi sebelumnya aku harus bilang pada _Tou-chan_ dan _Kaa-chan_, dan seluruh keluargaku." Sambung Naruto.

"Ah, kalau yang itu jangan khawatir. Aku sudah bilang pada semuanya tadi dan mereka langsung menyetujuinya. Mereka bahkan langsung mengadakan pesta begitu mendengar aku ingin menikah padamu. Katanya, aku bagaikan bidadari yang dikirimkan Tuhan pada orang tak berguna sepertimu." Hinata mengatakannya dengan wajah yang polos.

"Dasar mereka itu! Nah, jadi bagaimana? Apa kau akan tetap meikah dengan orang tak berguna sepertiku?"

"Tentu saja, itu keinginanku sejak dulu. Kebahagiaanku adalah bersama dengan Naruto-kun!" Hinata langsung memeluk erat tubuh calon suaminya itu.

"Nah kalau begitu, bagaimana jika kita mendaftarkan pernikahannya sekarang, _da-darling?_" Hinata masih agak gugup dalam menyatakan perasaannya.

"Eh? Tapi sekarang sudah malam kan? Lagipula aku harus bekerja besok!"

"Itu sebagai hukumanmu karena tidak bisa mengingatku dan menganggapku laki-laki!"

Sepertinya hari ini memang adalah hari yang terbaik dan paling membahagiakan bagi seorang Namikaze Naruto. Walau banyak hal yang akan terjadi setelahnya, tapi satu hal yang diyakininya. Hidupnya tidak pernah membosankan lagi, hidupnya akan menjadi lebih bahagia dan berwarna bersama Hinata.

**Deja Vu**

**END**

**Terinspirasi dari sebuah manga. Silahkan dinikmati dan apabila ada salah kata mohon maaf ya. Mohon reviewnya ya minna ^_^**


End file.
